1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a shield having mounting members.
2. Description of Related Art
EMI occurs between neighboring electronic components or circuits due to inductive coupling therebetween. EMI sources include inverters, diodes, transistors, amplifiers, power supplies, and other circuits of electronic devices. The effective performance of electronic devices can be interrupted, obstructed, or degraded by EMI. One popular solution developed to avoid problems from EMI is to employ a metal shield to absorb as much EMI as possible.
A conventional RF (Radio Frequency) shield 600 is shown in FIG. 8. The RF shield 600 comprises a cover 610 and a frame 620. The cover 610 is a central portion of the RF shield 40, and is surrounded and defined by a peripheral score line 611. Four corner portions of the cover 610 are bent upwardly to form four bent portions 612, for facilitating removal of the cover 610 from the frame 620 by means of a tool such as a screwdriver. However, once the cover 610 is removed from the frame 620, the RF shield 600 cannot be used again.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.